


16. Go Into Chatrooms To Talk

by GideonGraystairs



Series: 146 Things To Do Besides Self-Harm [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Supportive Helen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGraystairs/pseuds/GideonGraystairs
Summary: Maybe there's nothing horribly, horribly wrong with her after all.





	16. Go Into Chatrooms To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [Tumblr](http://raphaelsantiago.co.vu).

She clicks through the tabs with a single-minded focus, a chorus of ‘don’t think about it, don’t about it, don’t think about it’ running through her head.

It’s an accident, finding the chatroom. Or maybe it’s not. Her heart is beating out of her chest and her nails are itching to press against something more substantial than the keys of her computer and somehow she ends up searching for something to distract herself. For something to help.

The chatroom is the third result on the page. There are six people logged in.

She doesn’t say anything, just sits and watches and reads half a dozen people struggling with the thing she’s never had a name for and feels, for the first time, like maybe she isn’t crazy. Like maybe there’s nothing horribly, horribly wrong with her.

“Aline?” someone calls from just outside her door. She doesn’t answer.

It opens, Helen peaking her head through with a curious expression that morphs into understanding the moment she enters. She shakes her head, sidling up beside her and reading over her shoulder.

“Oh, love,” she says, and wraps her arms around her. She doesn’t say anything else.


End file.
